


J'adore Pâques

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Napoleon and Illya should know that you can't hide from the Easter Bunny, even in Canada.   Written for the 2017 Easter Egg Challenge in MFUWSS





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride-4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ride-4ever).



He had it all planned out, planned to the nth degree. Napoleon had booked a great room at one of the best hotels in Quebec. Close at hand were fabulous restaurants, theatres, stores and other attractions. It would be a time for unwinding, quiet conversation and discovery as they took their partnership to the next level.

What he hadn’t planned was for a super blizzard to practically close down the city. In a place used to huge storms, this one was making the old-timers shake their heads in awe. Even now he could hear the wind’s howl. When they went to bed, several inches had fallen with the promise of even more overnight.

A soft rustle drew Napoleon’s attention to the lump that was his partner.

“Well, some things worked out just fine,” he murmured. The hotel had power, they had a comfortable room, very adequate restaurants within the hotel and, hopefully, tomorrow the city would dig out and they would be off.

“Something wrong?” Illya’s voice was thick with sleep.

“No, just thinking about my luck.”

“Is it still snowing?”

“I suspect so. I made reservations downstairs. They are still having their Easter brunch.”

“Good. I’m working up a powerful appetite.” Illya pressed closer to Napoleon.

“For brunch?”

“Among other things.” Illya’s voice was edged with something very different now and Napoleon smiled in the darkness of their room as his hand slipped down Illya’s side and over, finding a now familiar shape. He squeezed and Illya rumbled.

“I guess what they say about still waters running deep.”

“Just because I don’t trumpet my conquests from the castle’s ramparts…” Illya broke off to grunt. “Just like that.”

“ _J'adore,_ ” Napoleon murmured. He moved nothing but his hand. He was in no hurry. “ _Je suis désolé_.”

“Why are you sorry? For this?” Illya pulled out of his grip and rolled to face him, not that they could really see each other in the darkness. “For us?”

“What? Never. I’m just sorry that the weather didn’t work out for us.”

Illya sighed, obviously much relieved. “That’s better. For the record, I think the weather worked out perfectly for us.” He flopped back against the pillows. “It’s much better than the last time. That small fire outpost, hardly any food, no power, just us and some very determined THRUSH.”

“But even then, we were inside and they weren’t. It worked to our favor.”

“They obviously slept through harsh weather survival training.”

“Well, to be honest, they were from the tropics.”

“And think of all the disappointed folks. There are many destroyed Easter plans this morning. Perhaps even a child or two crying over a missing bunny.”

“I could never figure it out as a child. I mean, I got Santa being able to handle the cold and weather. He had a sleigh, after all--.

“And eight tiny reindeer and elves,” Illya interrupted.

“But the Easter Bunny… how did he manage wading through all that snow with those eggs? I worried about frost bite and foxes. Yet somehow, he always did.” Napoleon adjusted his own position, so that he was more comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could be with the erection he was sporting. “Do you think you might have something to take down this swelling?” He thrust against Illya’s thigh.

“ _Incroyable_ ,” Illya said. “After last night, you want more?”

“ _Je te veux,_ ”

“And I want you.” Illya flung out a hand and searched the top of the nightstand. “Where…?”

“Gone. We used it all last night. However, I do have a new tube in my shaving kit.”

“You are wasting time with idle words, Napoleon.”

Laughing, Napoleon kicked back the covers and shivered as he stood up naked. Illya made an appreciative sound deep in his throat and Napoleon knew it was time to hurry.

He turned the corner that led to the bathroom and stopped dead. There hanging on the door knob was a basket. Instantly he was on alert.

“Illya?” Napoleon flipped on the bathroom light, blinking as his eyes adjusted. The illumination spilled out and gave him an adequate view.

His partner was there instantly. “Yes, Napoleon.”

“What is that?” He turned on the hall light, his eye immediately going to the deadbolt, but it was still in place.

“One way to find out.” Carefully Illya approached the basket and examined it. After a moment, he unhooked it from the door knob and turned it this way and that. “It would appear to be an Easter basket. For you, in fact.”

“But how?” Napoleon carried the basket back to the bed and sat. “How did you do this? Get the light, would you?”

Illya fumbled and found the bed lamp’s switch. “Not me, although I’ll be glad to help you put some of that candy out of its misery.” He snatched up a foil-wrapped egg as Napoleon smoothed out the bedspread and carefully emptied the contents. “What’s the big pink thing?”

“It’s a diorama egg. It’s made of sugar and there’s a scene inside.” Napoleon’s finger traced his name and then he peek inside. “Well, I’ll be…”

“What is it?”

“You should look for yourself.” Napoleon held the egg out to him and Illya carefully took it. He peered inside, lowered the egg to stare at Napoleon and then looked again.

“What the hell?”

Inside were two small figures, one dark haired, the other a blond and they were holding hands. “How…?” Napoleon murmured.

“I guess the Easter Bunny works in mysterious ways.”   He unwrapped another chocolate egg. “Now, if my memory serves me, we were in the middle of something.”

“Aren’t you even curious?”

“No, not anymore. _Joyeuses Pâques_.”

“ _Joyeuses Pâques, mon amour_.”

 


End file.
